


Blue

by Claire



Series: You, Me and Him [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Knows What He Wants, M/M, Multi, Past Steve/Bucky/Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky lasts five weeks before he finally cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Bucky lasts five weeks before he finally cracks. He's seen the way both Steve and Sam look at him, seen the way Steve reaches out before pulling back at the last moment. And he gets it, he does. He did so much in that time where he was him but wasn't.

And there was so much he didn't even remember. But then he saw Steve on the bridge, stood against him on the helicarrier, and Steve took down those who had held Bucky's leash for far too long.

Afterwards, little by little, it came back to him. One day, he'd remember the way Steve laughed. The next, the scent of Peggy's perfume. And he remembered how it felt when it was all three of them together. How it felt when he rested against Steve, Steve's arm around him as he jerked Bucky off, Peggy directing them as her own fingers played between her legs.

(He's never told Steve that he visited Peggy. That she looked at him with surprise in her eyes for the moments that she remembered who he was, and then she lapsed into the past. They talked for hours before he left, and he holds that with him. That he at least got to say goodbye.)

Bucky wants to feel that again, surrounded, loved. He knows why Steve is holding back, has read it in the leaflets and books Sam brought with him, alongside words like trauma and PTSD. He knows that Steve is waiting for him to make the first move, because that's just who Steve is. And Bucky thinks that if this was just him and Steve then it would be easier. Because, yes, they'd feel like they were missing something, and they'd always imagine the spectre of Peggy, standing there and shaking her head in fond exasperation as they carefully danced around being a two again.

But it's not the two of them, there's Sam as well. Because if Bucky sees the way Steve is with him, then he also sees the way Steve is with Sam. He thinks that maybe they'd been heading towards something before he came back and managed to spectacularly derail them. And he thought he'd feel jealous, seeing the way Sam looks at Steve, the way Steve looks back. But he doesn't. Because he's found himself looking at Sam in the same way.

It takes four days after Bucky comes to the realisation that all three of them want each other, and that they're all holding back for their own reasons, before it's too much. He's jerked off more in the past four days than he has in the previous forty years, thinking about him, Steve, and Sam in every combination and position possible.

He walks into the kitchen to see Sam sitting at the table, while Steve cooks waffles. There are already a pile of them on a plate, Sam pulling them towards himself to grab a couple.

"I think we should fuck."

Sam's fork stops halfway towards his mouth as he stares at Bucky. "You what?"

There's the sizzle of burning waffle batter as Steve quickly turns the griddle off and faces them both. "Buck--"

But Bucky holds a hand up to forestall the words. "We all want each other, right?"

Steve's gaze moves between Sam and Bucky, but Sam's not so shy.

"Not gonna lie," Sam says, "I've had some pretty heavy thoughts about laying both of you out on one of those beds."

The two of them look at Steve, waiting.

They don't wait long. After only a few seconds Steve huffs a laugh. "Yes, okay. Buck, I've loved you since I was 14, and I miss what we had. And Sam, I thought I was lucky finding both Bucky and Peggy to be in my life. Never thought I'd feel that a third time."

"So, we're all on the same page, yes?" Bucky asks. And he certainly hopes so, because there's only so much more jerking off his dick can take before even the serum can't keep up with the effects of the chafing.

Sam smirks. "Oh, I think we are."

Oh, thank fuck for that. "In that case, I think breakfast can wait." Bucky grins, as he steps back towards the kitchen door. "First one into the bed is the one in the middle."

He turns and runs, laughing as he hears Sam and Steve scrambling after him. Steve grabs him around the waist as he gets to the door, the two of them tumbling onto the bed only to be piled on by Sam.

And it feels right, the three of them being here, like this, with Steve's hand wrapped around Bucky's arm and Sam's lips pressing against his. It feels like a new start, a second chance. And Bucky's ready to take it.


End file.
